The New Year Experiment
by hellosweetpea
Summary: The gang goes to Stuart's New Year's party, but this year they're going in couples costumes. What happens when Amy convinces Sheldon to let her pick their costumes?


**A/N: I wrote this last year in 2013 (wow), so it's set in the season 7 winter break. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Lorre and Prady**

The New Year Experiment

The guys were at the comic book store browsing through the comics. "What are your plans for New Year's Eve," asked Howard.

"I think I'm just going over to Penny's," said Leonard.

"You're not much help. I've got nothing planned and I need ideas," said Howard.

Stuart walked over and joined the conversation. "I'm having a party here again this year. You could always come to it."

"That doesn't sound to bad," said Howard.

"Is it a costume party," asked Sheldon.

"It's at a comic book store. It'd be weird of it wasn't," replied Stuart.

"I don't know. Last time I was stuck as Aquaman," said Raj.

"I'm changing it this year from a group contest to duos," said Stuart.

Raj shrugged his shoulders "I rather be alone than as Aquaman."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you guys New Year's," said Stuart as he left the group.

"I wonder what the girls will want be," said Leonard.

"What they're willing to be is the better question," said Sheldon.

"What could you possibly mean by "willing to be is the better question"," asked Leonard.

"Whenever I come up with a brilliant idea for costumes, Amy always shoots it down," explained Sheldon.

"Here's you're problem. They're you're ideas. Women never like our ideas," said Howard.

"I don't see what's wrong with them," said Sheldon.

"Just assume she'll always reject them and you'll be golden," said Howard.  
>-o-O-o-<br>There was a knock on the apartment door and Sheldon answered it. Amy was on the other side. "I came over like you asked."

"Yes. Thank you for coming over on such a short notice," said Sheldon letting her in.

"It was no problem. I was already coming over here for girls night at Penny's," said Amy sitting down on the couch.

"I know New Year's Eve isn't that far away, but I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me," asked Sheldon.

Amy was taken aback by the request. "Really?"

"Yes," said Sheldon.

Amy leaned over and gave him a quick hug "thank you!"

"Calm down. We still have to decide on costumes" he said.

"Costumes?" Said Amy puzzled.

"Yes it's a costume party" said Sheldon "Now I have some wonderful id-"

"Can I decide our costumes" blurted out Amy. Sheldon gave Amy a look. "You picked out our Popeye and olive oyl costumes for Halloween. It's only fair I pick out our new year's costumes" said Amy. Sheldon gave a sigh

"I guess it is only fair".

Amy stood up to leave "you won't regret it" she told him as she left.

Sheldon sighed "why do I get the feeling I will"  
>-o-O-o-<br>Amy went across the hall and knocked on penny's door. "Hey Ames. Come on in" said the bubbly blond.

"When is Bernadette coming over" asked Amy as she took her bag off.

"She should be here soon. Her and Howard are picking up raj for vintage video game night" said penny grabbing a bottle of wine.

There was a knock at the door and Bernadette came in. "Hi penny. Hi Amy" said Bernadette taking off her coat.

"Hi Bernadette" said Penny while pouring the wine.

"I have some news" said Amy grabbing a glass.

"What is it" asked Bernadette.

"Sheldon's letting me pick out our costumes for Stuart's New Year's Eve party" Amy said excitedly.

"Leonard told me about the party before he left to get their food" said Penny.

"I'm actually excited for the party and my costume is so cute" said Bernadette.

"Who are you two going as" asked Amy.

"We're going as Zelda and link" said Bernadette.

"Who are they" asked penny.

"They're the main characters in the gaming franchise The Legend of Zelda" explained Amy.

Bernadette took a sip from her glass "Howie got me a Zelda costume after I watched him play skyward sword one time and I said her outfit looked cute."

Penny refilled her glass "Leonard said we're going as Sherlock and Irene from BBC Sherlock. I had no idea what he was talking about, but he looked excited so I agreed."

Amy and Bernadette looked at penny. "What" she asked.

"You haven't watched the show have you" asked Bernadette.

"No" said penny growing concerned. Amy pulled something up on her phone and showed it it penny. "What the hell! She's a dominatrix!?" shouted penny.

"Yeah" said Bernadette weakly.

Penny drained her wine glass "he could have at least told me."

"In Leonard's defense you did go as a sexy cop one year for Halloween" said Amy.

Penny sighed "it's the concept. He could have at least been up front with me."

"Are you still going to go with him" asked Bernadette.

"Yeah. I've worn outfits that show more skin than that" said penny.

"Have you decided what you and Sheldon are going to go as" asked Bernadette.

"Yes, but I want to keep it a secret" replied Amy.

"Come on. We're your friends you can tell us" said penny.

"I'd love to, but how can I guarantee you won't tell Leonard and Howard, who in return will tell Sheldon and raj" explained Amy.

"Good point" said penny.

"Can you at least give us a hint" asked Bernadette.

Amy gave it some thought before saying "Sheldon won't know what hit him."

"Ooh Amy! Being a little naughty now are you" said penny.

"It's not exactly like that, but it's something I normally wouldn't wear" she replied.

"Now I really can't wait for that party" said Bernadette.  
>-o-O-o-<br>The guys were sitting around the TV playing super smash bros. on the Nintendo 64. "Have you picked out your costumes for Stuart's party" asked Leonard.

"Bernie and I are going as link and Zelda" said Howard.

"Aren't you a little short to be link " asked raj.

"Size doesn't matter" said Howard smashing buttons.

"That's what she said" said raj grabbing his beer. The other guys laughed at Howard's misfortune.

"Ha ha. Hey at least I have my costume" Howard retaliated.

"I do too" said raj.

"Gentlemen, please put your bickering aside. We're trying to play a game" said Sheldon.

"Just so you know I'm going as captain jack harkness" said raj.

"Why" said Howard.

"I like to think I'm debonair like that" said raj.

"Because that's the first thing people think of when you say captain jack harkness" said Leonard.

"Just because he got around like Howard doesn't mean he's not a bad person" said raj.

"REALLY" shouted Howard.

"Now that I think about it that is funny" said Leonard.

"Gentlemen, please" said Sheldon trying to regain control.

"What the hell! She's a dominatrix!?" they heard penny shout from across the hall.

"I wonder what that's about" said Howard.

"I think I know" said Leonard.

"What did you do" asked raj.

"I told her we were going as Sherlock and Irene from BBC Sherlock" confessed Leonard.

"Are you trying to get killed" asked Howard.

"What's a dominatrix" asked Sheldon.

"Read that book penny and I got you" said Leonard.

"Oh" said Sheldon.

"What made you think that was a smart move" asked Howard.

"She went as a sexy cop one year! I didn't think there would be a difference!" Said Leonard.

"Here's the difference. She picked it, not you" said Howard.

Sheldon paused the game "are we going to play this game or are we going to just sit around clucking like hens."

"Sheldon I'm in a dilemma here" said Leonard

. "Hey! we don't know what you and Amy are going as" said raj.

"Yeah, what are you and Amy going to be" asked Leonard.

"It's none of your business" said Sheldon.

"How could you have not picked out anything yet" asked Howard.

"Because...because" stuttered Sheldon.

"You are taking Amy, right" said Leonard.

"I am, it's just... I'm letting her pick" said Sheldon.

"Wow Sheldon" said raj.

"Let me get this straight. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the man who made me sign a roommate agreement, the man who has a bowel schedule, the man who won't let anyone sit in his spot, is letting his girlfriend pick out their costumes" said Leonard.

"Yes" said Sheldon.

"I don't believe it" said Leonard.

"I don't see why it is so shocking. I was under the impression that as my girlfriend she's allowed to make some choices" said Sheldon.

"Let's go back to playing. I can't take anymore surprises" said Howard.  
>-o-O-o-<br>"Are you going to get ready" asked Leonard who was coming through in a suit and his hair a bit more put together.

"I don't have my costume" sheldon said looking up from his laptop.

"If you had gone to your room you would have known it was already there. Amy brought it by earlier while we were gone and penny let her in" explained Leonard.

"Penny let Amy go in my room" said Sheldon shocked.

"Only to put your costume in there. Go put it on and I'll wait out here for you" said Leonard sitting down on the sofa. Sheldon closed the lid down on his laptop and went to his room.  
>-o-O-o-<br>On his bed sat his costume on a hanger covered by a dress bag. It was large and awkward and frankly scared Sheldon. On it laid an envelope with his name written on it. He picked it up and opened it and a gold ring fell out. It read "Sheldon- here is your costume. I hope that you like it and I can't wait to see you in it and for you to see me. I'll pick you up at nine. - Amy  
>P.S. don't forget to wear the ring." Sheldon picked up the ring and placed it on the bed stand. He grasped the zipper at the top of the bag and pulled it down. Sheldon's eyes grew wide with surprise when he saw the costume that was underneath. It was a roman centurion outfit complete with sword. What puzzled him was the ring from the envelope. What could it possibly be for... Oh that vixen! So if he was going to be... Then she was going to be...<p>

"Sheldon how long are you going to take" yelled Leonard.

"Amy's coming by, you can go ahead and leave" Sheldon shouted back. Sheldon started to pull the outfit out of the bag, so he could put it on.  
>-o-O-o-<br>He was putting the ring on when he heard a knock on the door. He left his room and made a clatter when he walked. Sheldon opened the door and he nearly dropped to the floor. Amy was standing in the doorway, but it wasn't Amy Farrah fowler. It was Amy Pond. She was dressed in a cop outfit that definitely was not standard issue. Her skirt was at least an inch longer than it had been in the episode, but it was still shorter than any of the skirts Sheldon had ever seen her wear. Her hair was tucked up in an orange wig that cascaded down her shoulders. And her legs! What normally would be covered in cotton tights were now in sexy sheer stockings. On her hand a gold ring flashed on her left ring finger. "Hello Sheldon" said Amy.

"Um...hello Amy" said Sheldon still shocked.

"You look wonderful, except for one thing..." She reached up and ruffled his normally perfect hair.

"There, that looks more like Rory's" she said.

"You picked interesting costumes" said Sheldon regaining his speech.

"I know how much you like Doctor Who so I picked these outfits based on Amy and Rory. Are you ready to go to the party" asked Amy.

" I think so" said Sheldon.  
>-o-O-o-<br>"When are Amy and Sheldon suppose to get here" asked Bernadette, her Zelda costume looking adorable on her.

"Sheldon told me that Amy was going to pick him up so who knows" said Leonard.

"I want to know what Amy picked" said an impatience raj rocking his captain jack costume

"I think we all do" said a link Howard, whose tights looked suspiciously familiar from his Robin Hood costume.

"Whatever it is Amy said Sheldon wouldn't know what hit him" said penny wearing Leonard's Sherlock coat for her Irene costume. At that moment Amy and Sheldon came inside the comic book store.

"Woah, Amy" said penny. The guys looked stunned as did many of the guys around them.

"Hello bestie" said Amy.

"Wow, you look great" said Bernadette. The guys were still shocked.

"Stop staring. It's not like you haven't seen Amy before" said Sheldon.

"What's up with the get up, Sheldon" asked penny.

Sheldon sighed "I'm in Rory Williams's centurion outfit. You watched the fifth season of Doctor Who, I don't know why you're shocked."

"If I remember right the only time Amy and Rory were in those outfits together was during their honeymoon" said Howard.

"So" asked Sheldon.

"Are you guys going to get at it later" asked Howard.

Bernadette smacked Howard with her shawl "stop it. I think it's sweet they're wearing matching costumes."

"It's all right Bernadette. I'm just pleased Sheldon let me pick the costumes and he's actually wearing it" said Amy.

"Stuart said he's going to announce the winners of the best duo at eleven fifty five" said raj.

"Why are you guys wearing wedding bands" asked Leonard.

"Amy and Rory are married. It'd be weird if they didn't wear them" said Amy.

"So how does it feel to be married to Amy, Sheldon " asked Howard.

"I'm not married to her. As Rory I am, but as Sheldon I am not" he explained.

"This is boring. Let's dance" said penny pulling Leonard out into an open spot.  
>-o-O-o-<br>It was five minutes to midnight and Stuart was at the head of the crowd. "Okay, okay. The winners of the best duo are... Amy and Rory!"

"That's you and Sheldon" penny told Amy.

"Go up there" said Leonard. Amy and Sheldon weaved their way through the crowd to where Stuart was at. The crowd cheered as they took the tiny trophy. "Kiss, kiss, kiss" chanted the crowd. Sheldon looked awkwardly at Amy. The crowd continued to chant, but Sheldon did nothing. Amy started to tear up and ran away.

"Amy" shouted Sheldon.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Sheldon was standing outside the TARDIS in the back_. Knock knock knock_ "Amy". _Knock knock knock_ "Amy". _Knock knock knock_ "Amy". Sheldon could hear her sobs so he opened the door.

"Is there room for one more" he asked. Amy moved over and Sheldon squeezed in.

"How did you know I was in here" asked Amy.

"If Amy pond wasn't in the TARDIS the fabric of the universe would unravel" said Sheldon.

Amy sniffled "I bet you think I'm ridiculous"

"not necessarily" said Sheldon. Because of Sheldon's enormous height and the size of the TARDIS their faces were right up against each others.

"I knew it was a lot to let me pick out the costumes and then for you to actually wear it. It's just I was hoping for something for my efforts" said Amy as she absent-mindedly pulled the hem of her skirt down to make sure she was covered.

Sheldon sighed "you know I'm not a believer in public displays of affection"

"you could of at least hugged me or gave me a peck on the cheek" suggested Amy.

"You could have done something" said Sheldon.

"Really. Only to have you reject me in front of everyone" said Amy.

Sheldon looked Amy in the eye "one day I might be able to kiss you in public, I just can't now".

The crowd in the front was beginning to count down. "We better go back out there" said amy.

"We can wait a bit" said Sheldon.

"_5..4..3..2..1.. Happy new year_" shouted the crowd. Sheldon leaned forward and kissed Amy. She was shocked at first but she relaxed and kissed him back. He quickly pulled away and saw her eyes no longer had tears in them. "Happy new year Amy" Sheldon whispered


End file.
